


every fragment of the moonlight

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: He feels vaguely off kilter, like the room was forced off its axis for a bit andthen resettled, but nothing is where it used to be. Though there’s doubt creeping in, he hasabsolutelyno idea how Harry will react, it’s overshadowed by sheer joy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 978
Collections: HD Mpreg 2020





	every fragment of the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was "browsing" the prompt list when this particular prompt caught my eye and  
> I just _had_ to sign up! So, thank you dear prompter for leaving such a lovely prompt.  
> Many thanks to the mod for me giving some much needed extra time to get this done and also for  
> running this fest year after year!
> 
> ALL the hugs and gratitude to [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart)  
> for listening to me ramble about my inability to write and wrangling it into something that's readable. <3
> 
> Title from [Scenery by Kim Taehyung](https://soundcloud.com/bangtan/kimv01).  
> [Here's a wonderful translation of the lyrics & their meaning. ](https://doyoubangtan.wordpress.com/2019/06/21/lyric-translation-vs-scenery/)

_On a path brimming with flowers,_

_I see you today as well_

_Would you be able to be bottled within me_

The soft niggling tones of the alarm break through Draco’s consciousness, making him whine in annoyance. The chill of the cool October morning is seeping through the slight crack in the window and he wants nothing more than to curl deeper under his blanket towards the warmth his furnace of a husband radiates. As the alarm goes on, he sits up with a sigh, waving his hand to cut the noise off before it reaches a headache inducing volume. 

He steps onto the spell warmed floor and curls his toes with a hum of satisfaction, stretching his arms to shake off the last dregs of sleep. It’s still fairly early in the morning, the sun rays just starting to inch along the floorboards, glinting off the wall of frames across the windows, but 7am rounds are an integral part of his job description as a Healer. 

There’s a lingering hint of vanilla in the air from their late night combined shower, making Draco tut fondly as he gathers the robes strewn across the floor. Any other day and he would have made sure to dump the dirty robes on his sleeping husband as a reminder to clean up after himself. Today, however, he lets it go thinking of the longer hours Harry has been pulling to prepare for the Wizengamot getting ready to vote on his proposed bill. 

Halfway through his skincare routine his medicine cabinet chimes because of a helpful reminder charm that makes sure he takes his daily supplements on time. As he reaches for his daily potion he stops short, brow furrowed he takes in the two vials where they should be only one. Ignoring the rising panic, Draco thinks back to the morning before. He’s sure there’s probably a mistake in his spellwork, there’s _absolutely_ no way he forgot to take the potion yesterday. It hasn’t happened once in over 4 years since he started taking the daily dose to combat one of the many side effects of having a Veela heritage. 

As he thinks back to the rush of yesterday morning, the mad haze of him and Harry brushing shoulders as they got ready together for once, reaching over each other for things and taking little ill-times breaks to make out against the dresser. With slow dawning he remembers hearing the reminder ring through the bathroom and with even more clarity remembers Harry using his tie to pull him towards the bed. 

“There’s nothing to be done now,” he mutters, downing his potion for the morning in one go. He sighs as he steps under the warm water, the delicious pressure of the spray on his back making him stretch in relief. At the pull in his lower back, Draco bites back a moan and wonders if they _really_ are getting too old for the shenanigans like last night. Thinking of the night before and the kisses pressed against his back as he arched towards Harry’s body, Draco smirks. 

“Definitely not too old yet.” 

~*~ 

As the days speed towards winter, Draco finds himself reaching for an Invigoration Draught by midday. Barely five hours into work, Draco feels his energy flagging. It’s the most baffling thing because as soon as he reaches home, around the time he puts his things away, there’s a spike in his spirits that leaves him feeling re-energized. Blaming it on his body adjusting to the chill in the mornings and the late nights spent in the study while Harry pours over the proposal, Draco adjusts to the new normal as Halloween rolls around. 

~*~ 

Teddy spends Halloween with them, the five year old excited to celebrate with his classmates from kindergarten. 

“Mrs. Adams was so so so mad at Robbie,” he babbles excitedly, the spoon in his hand forgotten as he shares his day with Harry. Draco watches on in amusement, gently guiding Teddy’s spoon to his mouth so he actually eats something. He ignores how he himself can’t seem to summon the appetite to finish his meal. 

“What did he do?” Harry prompts Teddy. He looks exhausted, on more than one instance Draco caught him dozing at his seat while he was serving up dinner. However, as soon as Teddy joined them at the table it’s as if he found his second wind. He listens on in rapt attention, his deep laughter mixing with Teddy’s light giggles as he learns about the hijinks of a group of toddlers. 

Draco tries to take another bite of his chicken but gives up instantly when he starts to feel queasy. As he helps Teddy clear the table, making sure the child isn’t trying to handle the heavier plates like he once did, Draco wonders if he’s coming down with a stomach bug. It would explain the random bouts of nausea and exhaustion. 

Before he can ponder any further, Harry grabs the dishes from his hand with a quick peck to his cheek. 

“I’ll get these started,” he assures Draco, settling the stack down in the sink. With a flick of his wand he gets the dish rag started, the water frothing with bubbles as soap is added. He leans back against the counter then, pulling Draco to lean against him with an arm around his waist. “Teddy wants to play with his Uncle Draco.” 

“He finds it funny when the blocks fall on me,” Draco complains with a smile, laughing when Harry presses kisses against his neck. 

“To be fair, it is hilarious how ridiculously bad you are at it.” 

Harry chuckles and jumps to the side, narrowly missing Draco’s elbow. “I’ll hex your socks, don’t think I won’t,” Draco grumbles, walking to the stairway. 

“I love you,” Harry calls from the kitchen, his tone doing nothing to hide how amused he is. 

Draco rolls his eyes. Smiles. 

“Right back at you, Potter.” 

~*~ 

It takes him almost two months to actually figure things out and he feels like a top class fool. 

The periods of nausea have gotten longer than the periods without and the common potions he would take for a stomach bug haven’t worked. He’s trying to brief himself on a patient history while walking down the corridor. He’s half focussed on the scroll in his hands though, distracted by the ache in his lower back. 

As he walks past the information desk, nodding at the witch who hands him his morning reports, his eyes track over the patients queued around the desk. He’s almost at the elevators, hand out in front of him to press the button when he freezes. With slow dawning horror, he turns and his eyes instantly find the witch standing halfway down the queue. 

She looks young, auburn hair hanging loose over her shoulders. 

She’s also pregnant. 

~*~ 

All it takes is a simple test. Even as he waits for the potion to work, he already knows the truth deep down. He can’t believe he didn’t realise it sooner, his body was _only_ trying to give him all the hints it could. 

“I’m a Healer for Merlin’s sake,” Draco groans, running a hand through his hair. The muted golden glow of the potion makes him pause. He feels vaguely off kilter, like the room was forced off its axis for a bit and then resetted, but nothing is where it used to be. Though there’s doubt creeping in, he has _absolutely_ no idea how Harry will react, it’s overshadowed by sheer joy. He feels almost giddy with exaltation. 

Taking a shaky breath, Draco brings a hand down to his stomach. He can’t bring himself to touch just yet, palm hovering over his abdomen. He’s a shaky, nervous mess when he finally brings his hand down. It shouldn’t feel any different at all, he knows this logically and as a qualified Healer. 

And yet, everything feels different. 

~*~ 

“Harry?” 

Draco moves wearily through the living room, brushing the soot off his outer robes and dropping his satchel on the couch. He can’t even muster the energy to be tidy right now, there’s a nervous energy thrumming right under his skin and it’s all he can think of right now. 

Frowning at the lack of response, he peeks into the kitchen at the family clock that was a wedding gift from the Weasleys. The glossy black clock hand with Harry’s name on it is pointing firmly at _Work_ , it’s only just turned six in the evening but he knows it’s going to be another long night for Harry. He leans against the kitchen wall with a sigh, trying to calm his breathing. It works only for as long as it takes for Maximus, the tawny barn owl that Harry finally caved and bought last year, to hoot softly from outside the window. 

Grabbing treats from the bowl under the window, Draco slides it open to gently take the letter tied around his left leg. Ignoring the treats placed in front of him, Maximus nudges Draco’s fingers with his beak till he’s rewarded with a chuckle and light scratches across the back. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you,” Draco murmurs fondly, giving Maximus his required dose of attention before pushing the treats forward. “Eat up.” 

The note is short and apologetic, making Draco sigh in sympathy at the thought of Harry spending another night hunched over his desk. 

_“Hey love,_

_Anderson found a possible point of contention so we’re all hands on deck right now. Of course he waits till now to do the research I asked him to do. I work with people dedicated to making my life hell, I swear. I’ll be back late, I’m sorry. Please don’t wait up, I’ll see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Your very apologetic spouse”_

“Looks like the news will have to wait,” Draco muses, wondering if he should drop some food off at the office. He’s deliberately ignoring the feeling of relief at not having to have _the_ conversation just yet. It’s not that he’s scared of Harry leaving him, some facts are universal and Harry is anything but cruel. The reality though is that he and Harry have never discussed expanding their family, the topic of children just never came up. They’re comfortable in their life right now, enjoying each other's company as they build their careers. A baby would definitely change things but would that really be so bad? 

“It’s completely okay to want to wait longer to tell your husband that you’re having a baby.” 

Maximus stares at him. 

“I’ll tell him soon. Just, not when he’s so busy.” 

Maximus blinks at him. 

“I will, I just need some more time.” 

For now though, he only hoots softly at Draco before going back to his treats. 

~*~ 

“Do you have Mr. Spencer?” 

Teddy nods, pointing in the vague direction of the living room where he’d dumped his things earlier. The _almost_ five year old is all but jumping where he stands, little feet itching to run upstairs to his room. 

Andromeda laughs fondly, bending low to brush a kiss against her grandson’s cheek before gently nudging him towards the stairs. “Go on, Grandma will see you on Monday okay? Be a good boy for your Uncles and don’t forget to brush before bed.” 

“I’m always a good boy, Granny,” Teddy giggles, jumping up to hug her waist. He scampers up the stairs, making sure to shout “I love you” before running around the corridor. 

“I can always pick him -” 

“Absolutely not,” Draco cuts her off with a chuckle, leading her towards the sofa. “He’s not a bother at all, and I know Harry’s been missing him something fierce.” 

She leaves soon after, not wanting to be late for her dinner plans. After checking in on Teddy, who is busy playing with his collapsible replica of Hogwarts ( _Now complete with moving suits of armor_ !), Draco heads into the kitchen to get started on dinner. It’s not his forte, Harry is definitely better at whipping things up, but Draco wants to surprise him for once. 

He can’t resist grabbing the tin of ginger cookies that he’d picked up on his way from work. Made at a bakery not too far from St. Mungos, Draco has had the most intense cravings for them. To the extent that, rather than Floo’ing back home directly from work, he takes the time to walk to the bakery, stand in line with the rush hour crowd craving a coffee after work, just to pick up a tin ( _or two_ ). He holds back a satisfied moan as he bites into the cookie, the spice of the ginger mellowed against the sweet coconut flakes. If it wasn’t for the ongoing _changes_ in his life he would be worried about the severity and single minded focus with which he’s been consuming these sugary nuggets of gold. 

Draco is halfway through the prep for a fairly simple stew, frowning at the directions on the cookbook propped open against the sugar jar. There are knives chopping the vegetables, while a rag darts around sweeping up every few minutes. 

“ _. . ._ _stirring to dissolve any brown bits stuck to the bottom of the pot_ _,_ ” he reads aloud, tracking along with the instructions with his pointer finger. Sparing a sideways glance at the clumpy mixture in the pot, Draco groans in frustration. 

“This is ridiculous,” he pouts, running a hand through his now messy fringe.. A flick of his wand makes the knives stop mid air and rest gently along the cutting boards. Grabbing another cookie, Draco goes back to reading the recipe from top to bottom, determined to figure out where he went wrong and how to fix it. He’s so engrossed in reading that he doesn’t register the chiming of the Floo or the sound of his husband dumping his things near the kitchen door. 

He’s muttering to himself, cookie in hand as he flips pages to find something he can throw together with the limited time he has. He’s lost in thought, chewing mindlessly when arms wrap around his waist. It’s a good thing he catches a whiff of Harry’s aftershave, his hand already wrapped around his wand, ready to react as he gets startled. 

Harry kisses his neck in apology, pulling Draco back to lean on him as he peeks over his shoulder. 

“Are you cooking?” 

Draco surveys the debris spread around him. The congealed mess in the pan, the half chopped veggies on the cutting boards, the almost empty tin of cookies across from him. He finds himself getting annoyed, he had _just_ wanted to help darn it! 

Maybe it’s the tensing of his shoulders or the way he purses his lips but Harry doesn’t push it. He steals another quick kiss, smiling when Draco’s frown melts to a confused pout. 

“Thank you for getting it started,” he smiled, already folding his sleeves up. Draco leans back against the counter across from Harry, his arms folded and gaze narrowed as he waits for Harry to say something, any comment at all on the state of the kitchen. 

Harry carries on obliviously, using his wand to reignite the fire under the pot and getting started on chopping the beef. Draco watches on in rapt fascination, eyes tracking Harry’s arms as he deftly handles the knives, the corded muscles in his arms prominent as he chops through the bone with ease. He’s still in his work clothes sans his jacket and outer robes. The stiff white shirt is slightly creased, no doubt from Harry tugging at it all day. It’s still tucked into his well tailored grey trousers, Draco’s eyes tracking his form. He hums appreciatively, proud of himself for finally showing Harry the wonders of proper tailoring. 

“Like the view?” 

Draco sputters, face heating up as he locks eyes with Harry, who looks very smug for someone holding chunks of raw beef. Draco rolls his eyes at Harry’s smirk, sniffing politely before going back to openly admiring his husband. “Just enjoying what’s in front of me.” 

Harry laughs, the loud, unabashed laughter that he only lets loose in front of a select group of people. Draco pushes himself off the counter and heads towards the stairs, but not before passing by Harry and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll go see what the little monster is up to.” 

~*~ 

Dinner is a comfortable affair, a routine born out of many such cosy nights. Teddy is full of energy, eager to update his Uncle Harry about all the high intensity affairs in his class. It makes Draco look on fondly, biting his lip as he wonders how the scene might look with an addition. He can already imagine where the high chair would go, maybe with Teddy trying to feed his little cousin. It’s an image that makes him warm, makes him want to instantly blurt out his secret. He waits though, uncertainty still ever present. Soon though, he promises himself. 

Teddy’s energy carries over after dinner, it’s closer to midnight than he would like by the time Draco ducks under the covers. He curls his feet appreciatively, the warm sheets welcome after the brief chill that settled in after their shower. Harry is by the dresser, toweling his hair aggressively till he gives up and uses his wand to blast it with hot hair. 

“You know that makes it even messier than usual.” 

Harry deliberately runs his hands through his hair at that, messing it up further. Draco’s snort is turned into a yelp when Harry all but dives into bed, curling up close with his head on Draco’s pillow. 

“You,” Draco pointedly looks over at the wide expanse of bed space behind Harry, “know we have a fairly large bed right?” 

Harry shrugs, a leg thrown over Draco’s legs as he pulls Draco closer with an arm around his waist. “Hmmm, I like it here better.” 

“I see where Teddy gets his brattiness from.” 

_“I know_ ” Harry mock exclaims, “it’s all you. It’s uncanny.” He giggles at Draco’s affronted expression, pressing kisses along his neck till Draco relaxes back into his pillow. He noses along Draco's jaw, dropping a featherlight kiss along his corner of his lips before brushing along his cupid's bow. Draco opens up easily under him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. They kiss slowly, enjoying the moment and each other’s presence. When Harry barely suppresses a yawn, Draco presses one list kiss against his lips. 

“Time for bed,” he breathes before turning over so his back is against Harry’s chest. 

“Good night, love.” 

Draco brings Harry’s arm up to brush a kiss against the back of his hand before settling down again with Harry wrapped all around him. He’s warm and snug, Harry’s deep breaths pulling him closer and closer to sleep. 

It’s as he’s just at the cusp, rocking between a state of sleep and consciousness, he feels Harry fidget softly behind him. 

Had it been even a minute later Draco would have been fast asleep. As it is, he’s just barely awake enough to hear what Harry whispers against the back of his neck. 

He does though, he does catch the words, feel them pressed against his skin. 

“You’re so good with Teddy,” Harry breathes, his lashes fluttering against Draco’s hair, “we would be such good parents.” 

Draco smiles, falling asleep with the comforting weight of Harry’s arm around his abdomen. 

~*~ 

Draco yawns as he slowly walks down the corridor to check on Teddy. The house is awash with sunlight, the warm rays peeking through the curtains to brighten up the space. They ended up sleeping in longer than they usually do, even for a weekend, the late night catching up with them. 

Teddy is still lost in slumber, the covers pushed down to the foot of the bed. Draco straightens his arm with a smile and tucks him back under the warm blanket. He can sleep in yet, it’s still early enough that the toddler can get a few more hours. Draco would love to sleep more too but he’s been feeling a little queasy, he hopes the anti-nausea potion will kick in soon because he’s _absolutely_ ravenous. 

Draco steps into the kitchen wondering if there are any more of those cookies left before he stops in his tracks. Harry is standing across from him, busy at getting breakfast started. He hasn’t realised Draco has entered yet, lost in humming a familiar melody as he gets the ingredients out. There’s a window right in front of where Harry stands, warm sunlight spilling around his form as Draco watches on and is hit by the memory from last night. 

He’s still staring when Harry turns, his smile bright enough to match the sun rays behind him as he greets Draco, “Good morning!” 

Draco isn’t sure if he responds, isn’t sure of when he moves but within seconds he’s all the way across the kitchen. Harry holds a cup of tea out to him, the slight hint of honey wafting from the steam tells Draco it’s just the way he likes it. This small act of familiarity pushes his already sensitive emotions into overdrive, making him blink furiously as he feels his eyes water. 

Harry frowns, his other hand coming up to cup Draco’s cheek. Draco can see his mouth open, see the concern on his face. 

He wants to say he’s okay, he wants to take the time to gather his thoughts and build a plan and _think_ but he has no control over his words. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Harry blinks at him. Once. Twice. 

“Wh-” Harry tries, clears his throat. “What do you mean?” 

Draco bites his lip and resists the urge to fidget. “I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby, in about seven months or so, hopefully. I just, umm, I only found out recently,” he rambles, getting more and more nervous as Harry says nothing, “and that too purely by chance you would think being a Healer I would know what’s going on with my body but it took me ages to figure out what the exhaustion and nausea was caused by and wow -” 

“Wait, what?” Harry sputtered, “Draco! I don’t understand. _How_ can you be pregnant?” 

Draco blushes. “I might have forgotten to take the potion one day. In my defense though, _you_ distracted me!” 

“Potion.” Harry repeats. 

“Yes.” Draco is perplexed by Harry’s reaction. He realises they’re still standing by the counter, the cup of tea in Harry’s hand no longer steaming. He carefully places the cup on the counter before dragging Harry to the table. He’s not sure how to feel at the moment, he expected Harry to be either joyful like him or maybe, there was always a chance he would have a _not_ so positive reaction. This though, this clueless countenance was something he hadn’t planned for. 

When Harry doesn’t speak up, Draco carries on. “The potion, you know. The contraceptive potion I take daily. You’ve only seen me take it a few hundred times now.” 

“It’s a contraceptive potion?” Harry questions, expression stunned as he drags a hand through his hair and slumps over his chair. 

Draco snorts. “What did you think it was?” 

“I dunno, something for your hair. I never thought to question it! I didn’t even know you could get pregnant!” 

“What do you mean?” Draco sits up at that, frowning as he looks over at Harry who is staring right at him. “We talked about this!” 

“When?” 

“I’m pretty sure it was our fourth date? When we attended Brown’s engagement ceremony?” 

Harry shakes his head. “That was our sixth date, on our fourth I took you to the dinner party at the Minister’s house.” 

“No,” Draco hums, tapping his chin with a finger as he tries to remember. “That was a few months down the line. I’m positive had you taken me to somewhere as boring as a dinner at the Minister’s house I would have stopped returning your owls.” 

“Hey! You had fun that night, don’t lie,” Harry teases him, “If I recall we got up to quite a bit of fun in the cloak room.” 

The atmosphere lightens, making Draco’s racing heart slow down a little. “Anyway,” he continues softly, raising a hand to brush through Harry’s dishevelled hair. “I do remember bringing up this little difference in our anatomies. We can thank Great Aunt Alice for this, she’s the one who always fancied a shag with a Veela.” 

Harry leans into his touch, letting out a sigh as he takes in Draco’s explanation. 

“So,” he starts, capturing Draco’s gaze, his eyes focussed only on Draco. “You have to take a potion because you can get pregnant and there are Veelas involved?” 

Draco snorts lightly at the _very_ brief summary but nods at him to continue. 

“You forgot to take the potion one day?” Harry asks, his eyes bright, the deep green almost pulling Draco under. He doesn’t look as shell shocked now, making Draco breathe easier. 

“Because of you.” 

Harry is smiling now, he pulls Draco’s chair closer till their legs are tangled and Harry can lean forward enough to place his forehead against Draco’s. 

“Sure,” he acquiesces with a grin, “you forgot to take the potion because of me.” 

Draco can’t help it, he ducks down to steal a kiss. 

“I’m pregnant,” he murmurs the words like a secret against Harry’s lips. 

Harry closes the scant distance between them, hand reaching up to tangle in Draco’s hair as he brushes their lips together. They kiss slowly, basking in the warm sunlight till Harry gradually pulls away. 

“Oh, Harry,” Draco coos, softly brushing away the tears pooling under Harry’s lovely eyes. Harry catches his hand before he can pull away, bringing it up to his mouth to press a lingering kiss before grasping it tightly. 

“I can’t believe it,” he beams, blinking away tears as he tries to speak through his joy. “I was hoping we would talk about maybe adopting one day and - “ 

“Do you think it’s too soon?” Draco cuts him off, “I know it’s sudden and we didn’t plan for it but - “ 

Harry shushes him with a kiss, unable to keep his hands off of Draco. “But nothing,” he assures him, tucking a lock of Draco’s hair behind his ear, “the best surprises in life are unplanned.” Draco’s sigh of relief is enough to make Harry kiss him again. This time Draco pulls back, moving just enough so he can look at Harry, his face radiant with a smile. 

“Hey, Potter,” Draco chirps, “guess what?” 

Harry rolls his eyes but plays along, “What?” 

“We’re having a baby.” 

Draco laughs in surprise as Harry pulls him onto his lap, hugging him close with his face buried in the crook of Draco’s neck. 

Later they’ll tell everyone else. For now though, at this moment, Draco is content. 

_I’ll be sure to make a light by_

_gathering each and every fragment of the moonlight,_

_so please come to me_

_in a manner like yesterday_

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please show the author your appreciation in a comment and by leaving kudos below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of the on-going and anonymous H/D Mpreg fest. The author will be revealed June 21st.


End file.
